Que faire?
by The girl of the World
Summary: Dean et le dimanche ne sont pas compatibles. Autant dire que mélanger les deux, c'est encore plus surprenant que de rencontrer les frères Winchester!


Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Je vous écris cette fois-ci pour vous dire à quel point je m'ennuie. Oui, le dimanche je m'ennuie, j'ai les nerfs en pelote et je tourne en rond.

Je vous laisse enfin découvrir cette nouvelle fanfiction.

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire.

* * *

 **Que faire ?**

-RAAAAAHHHHH ! J'en ai marre !

Dean s'était levé précipitamment de sa chaise, la bousculant sans la renverser. Il commença à tourner en rond autour de l'immense table où s'empilaient des ouvrages en tout genre.

Son frère, assis en face de lui avant qu'il ne commence sa petite balade, ne fit que lever les yeux une seconde en entendant le raclement de la chaise. Lorsque la source du bruit fut identifiée, son cerveau ne s'en préoccupa plus et se remit à sa tâche.

Cette tâche importante à laquelle il s'attelait depuis le matin même l'obnubilait tellement qu'il avait oublié de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Le repas le plus important de la journée selon Dean qui le lui avait rabâché quand il s'en était rendu compte.

-C'est pour ça que tu grandis qu'en largeur ?

L'aîné, évidement, l'avait mal pris. C'était le but. Le silence régna alors dans le bunker jusqu'à midi. En effet, voyant qu'il n'arrivait plus à agacer son petit frère, trop plongé dans ses bouquins poussiéreux pour se rendre compte de son manège, il décida de sortir bébé pour un petit tour rien que tous les deux. D'où le cris hystérique qu'il venait de pousser. Sam était en train de lui gâcher sa journée.

Ça lui avait manqué de ne plus s'occuper de ce bijou, de ne plus avoir de moment intime comme celui-ci, de ne plus entendre son rugissement lorsqu'ils étaient sur l'asphalte, de ne plus penser en harmonie sur du vieux rock.

Pendant deux heures, plus rien ne comptait à par elle. Pour la remercier de lui être toujours fidèle, il lui fit le plein à une petite station essence. En entrant pour régler la note du plein, Dean ne résista pas à l'envie d'acheter des Lucky Charms, autant pour lui que son frère.

C'était une tradition qu'aucun des deux ne voulait rompre. Il lui avait raconté que ces céréales portaient chance, d'où leur nom. Maintenant, ils n'y croyaient plus et continuaient juste par habitude.

Sûrement à cause du démon aux yeux jaunes et de Meg, de Lilith et du contrat, du sang de démon et de Ruby, de Lucifer et de Michel, des Léviathans et de Crowley, de Métatron et du Paradis.

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Le caissier lui encaissa sans se presser son achat et la note pour l'Impala. Peu de personne empruntait cette route et encore moins le dimanche. Bryan, c'était son nom, pas plus de trente ans, affichait un petit sourire en passant les céréales.

-Je prends les mêmes pour ma sœur et moi. Je vous inviterai bien à prendre le petit-déjeuner à la maison si ça vous tente.

Dean releva les yeux de son porte-feuille.

« _Hein ? J'ai bien entendu ? Je suis en train de me faire draguer par un mec ?_ » pensa-t-il étonné et déstabilisé à la fois. Rien n'avait prédit cette situation et Dean s'en serait bien passé.

-Heu... Oui... Heu, non ! Non, non, non ! Hein... Quoi ?

Son langage tout en monosyllabe l'étonna lui-même. D'autant plus lorsqu'il vit que son baragouinage faisait rougir le caissier. Ce dernier avait mal interprété cette surprise, croyant que l'embarras résultait de l'intérêt.

Mais c'était tout l'inverse ! Il ne savait plus comment se sortir de cette situation en restant digne, tel le guerrier qu'il était. Quoique...

-Dans ce cas, je dors à ses côtés. C'est quoi son petit nom ? Elle pourra me servir le petit déjeuner sur son nombril. C'est la mode en ce moment.

Il se pencha légèrement vers le caissier qui devint brutalement immobile et chuchota comme si il allait avouer un énorme secret.

-D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais nous laisser seuls. Elle sera sûrement moins timide si elle sait que son frère n'est pas de l'autre côté du mur.

Dean eut le temps de se redresser et de faire un clin d'œil au caissier avant de tenter maladroitement de rattraper le paquet de céréales que lui avait lancé Bryan. En même temps, il l'avait cherché. Mais prit par surprise, le paquet tomba à terre sans étaler son contenu un peu partout. L'aîné, en pur provocateur qu'il était, se pencha pour ramasser le paquet.

Tout en montrant son fessier au caissier, rouge de colère.

Prenant son temps, il roula des hanches, se relevant et remontant son pantalon tout en finesse. Il était toujours de dos et un sourire étirait ses traits, prêt à repartir après s'être bien amusé. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à récupérer la note de la voiture pour le plein et à repartir.

Il se retourna enfin. Bryan ne quittait pas des yeux la partie inférieure de son corps. Bon, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus ! Il était séduisant, certes, mais de là à laisser librement un gay lui reluquer l'entrejambe...

Il plaça le paquet de céréales devant son intimité et ce geste fit sortir l'homme de ses pensées. Ses yeux légèrement embrumés par ses pensées ne laissaient aucun doute sur la scène qu'il s'était imaginé. La colère avait quasiment quitté ses traits.

Bryan lui tendit la note de l'Impala d'un geste sec qu'il prit tout en faisant attention à ne pas frôler les doigts du caissier. Dean hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et s'en alla, passant la porte du magasin.

La voiture n'attendait plus que lui pour repartir sur les routes. Le Winchester la regarda tout en s'approchant de la manière la plus naturelle possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Les céréales dans une main et la note dans l'autre, il ne quitta pas son objectif des yeux.

Enfin, il put piocher dans sa poche la clé de l'Impala pour déverrouiller les portes et s'y engouffrer, une jambe après l'autre, jetant les céréales sur le siège passager et la note sur le tableau de bord. Dean tourna enfin la clé pour faire démarrer le moteur. Celui-ci se mit à ronronner fortement, comme il était rare de l'entendre. Et ce fut la première fois que l'homme aurait préféré que son bébé soit silencieux.

Dix secondes plus tard et il était sur la route, direction le bunker. Il n'était pas peu fière de sa petite embrouille. Même si ça n'avait été qu'un concours de circonstance. Il roula encore quelques kilomètres avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil sur le morceau de papier, petit sourire en coin.

« _Je viens d'économiser 50 dollars ! Combien de hamburgers je peux acheter avec ça ?_ »

Il commença à compter sur ses doigts en les dépliant du volant, murmurant chaque chiffre avec un sourire carnassier. Quand il n'eut plus assez de doigts pour compter, il s'imaginait nageant dans une baignoire de hamburgers, de frites et de bière. Et sortie de nul part, des filles le rejoignaient dans ce qui était devenu une piscine.

Le rire qui s'échappa de ses lèvres pouvait réellement être qualifié de pervers. Dean était plongé dans ses pensées, coupé du monde extérieur par de jolies filles en bikini. Au moins maintenant, il savait ce qu'il allait faire le soir-même. Aucun doute n'était possible à ce sujet.

Cependant, une sensation étrange le rappela à la réalité. Ce n'était plus le goudron noir et épais qui défilait sous les roues de l'Impala mais du gravier, un énorme tas de gravier qui risquait d'endommager son bébé. Il vira sec pour remettre le véhicule sur le droit chemin.

Cette fois-ci, Dean ne jeta pas un coup d'œil vers la note mais vers le capot de la voiture. Ses yeux s'étaient plissés d'incompréhension. En effet, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. En règle général, il ne faisait pas d'embardée de ce genre. Ou en tout cas, pas pour si peu.

« _Tu lis dans mes pensées?_ » demanda-t-il mentalement, en attente d'une réponse.

Inquiet, il réfléchit à cette nouvelle possibilité. Communiquer avec son bébé. Les trajets sembleraient beaucoup moins longs. Cependant cela signifiait aussi que son espace privé serait largement réduit.

-Désolé. Si j'avais su... _,_ murmura-t-il pour se faire pardonner des idées obscènes qu'il avait eu en sa présence.

Pour la suite du trajet de retour, Dean se força à se focaliser sur la route, éloignant toutes les idées perverses qui pourraient blesser son bébé. Mais à chaque fois qu'il s'imposait un sujet de réflexion, il ne savait pas comment, tout tournait au drame.

Au lieu d'un combat mental contre un vampire où il était à deux doigts d'y laisser sa peau, une jolie fille retirait ses fausses dents de vampire et lui faisait une démonstration de son déhanché. Mais une chose ne changeait pas, quelque soit la version à laquelle il pensait. Il se faisait toujours sucer quelque chose...

Et il ne vit pas le feu qu'il venait de griller et une voiture de police se mettre en route à sa poursuite. Ce qui le sortit de son rêve étrange fut la sirène de la voiture de fonction derrière lui.

-Merde.

Il se rangea sur le bas-côté. La fuite n'était pas possible, même si il aurait trouvé un moyen de les semer en route, mais Dean venait encore de fâcher l'Impala et elle ne serait sûrement pas coopérative.

Une main dans la boite à gant, ses yeux ne quittait pas la voiture qui stationna derrière lui. Il vit la portière s'ouvrir et une femme en sortir.

« _Tu ne me rends pas la tâche plus facile._ »

Ses doigts se replièrent autour d'une carte et la pensée fugace que ce soit la bonne lui apporta le sourire. La boite à gant une fois fermée, il s'occupa de baisser la vitre.

-Vous savez que vous êtes passé au feu rouge, à plus de cinquante kilomètre heure ?

Plus jamais il partirait à la chasse aux vampires ! JAMAIS !

C'était sa dernière chance de se rattraper et de garder ces cinquante dollars. Il tendit la carte vers l'agent sans même y jeter un œil. Elle la lui prit et lut les informations qui y étaient inscrites.

Une brise légère embauma l'espace juste assez longtemps pour la remarquer.

Dean, finalement, se décida à regarder le visage en face de lui et il avait bien fait car ce fut l'une des rares choses qui pouvaient à nouveau le surprendre.

L'agent eut d'abord un air surpris en lisant une première fois le nom de l'inconnu. Puis, elle blanchit d'un seul coup quand l'information qu'elle avait devant les yeux atteignit enfin son cerveau. Pour finir, elle quitta son air autoritaire pour se mettre à rougir et regarda Dean dans les yeux.

-Vous êtes le vrai ? Et c'est la vraie ? demanda-t-elle en pointant la voiture.

-Bien sûr. Les vrais de vrais. Je n'oserai jamais mentir sur mon identité.

« _De quelle identité ?_ »

Elle repartit vite vers sa voiture pour y chercher quelque chose, emportant sa carte avec lui. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait mettre une personne des forces de l'ordre dans cet état ? En tout cas, ça fonctionnait plutôt bien.

Il la vit dans son rétroviseur revenir à grand pas, un livre entre les mains qu'elle lui tendit avec un stylo sorti de la poche de son uniforme.

-Vous pouvez me le dédicacer ? Je suis une grande fan. J'ai lu tous vos livres au moins trois fois.

-Pas de souci, dit-il en souriant tout en prenant le livre.

« _Je suis écrivain ?_ »

Avant d'ouvrir l'ouvrage et d'y apposer sa marque, il lut sa nouvelle identité. En tant que chasseur, il se devait de connaître toute ses identités sur le bout des doigts pour ne pas finir en prison. Mais il ne savait pas qu'il était lui.

Carver Edlund.

Depuis quand il se faisait passer pour un prophète du Seigneur ?

-Je m'appelle Martha.

Il hocha la tête en débouchant le stylo. Elle aurait pu être la véritable Reine d'Angleterre que ça ne l'aurait pas plus choqué. Quoique... Mais il restait scotché sur la couverture du livre.

Mais il devait signer le roman, même si il ne l'avait pas écrit. Il restait tout de même un personnage principal. Martha ne savait pas la chance qu'elle avait.

Une signature grossière emplit la première page. Il rendit le livre à l'agent, le sourire sur le visage. En échange, elle lui rendit sa carte d'identité qu'il s'empressa de regarder.

Il était bien Carver Edlund.

Elle reprit son sérieux, refermant le livre après avoir admiré la dédicace.

-Je vais fermer les yeux pour cette fois mais éviter de recommencer. Vous ne tomberez pas toujours sur une fan.

-Je ferais attention. Merci.

Elle le salua de la main pendant qu'il refermait la vitre. Il attendit qu'elle démarre en premier et qu'elle s'en aille avant de retourner sur la route, un bon vieux rock à fond. Il devait se vider l'esprit.

Sans pépin cette fois-ci, il arriva au bunker, n'oubliant pas de sortir les céréales et le papier sur le tableau de bord. Il claqua doucement la portière de la voiture. Le moteur était coupé mais il ne voulait pas avoir peur la prochaine fois qu'il devrait être au volant, ou dans la voiture tout court.

-SAM ! Tu me croiras jamais ! Je me suis fait draguer par un gay, l'Impala lit dans mon esprit et j'ai une carte d'identité de Carver Edlund ! Franchement, si j'étais pas chasseur, je dirais que c'est...

Sam n'était plus attablé avec une vingtaine de livres autour de lui. Il n'était d'ailleurs plus du tout dans la pièce.

-Sam ?

D'un pas sûr, il se dirigea vers la cuisine à la fois pour ranger le paquet et pour vérifier si son frère n'avait pas eu un petit creux. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas puisqu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis des heures.

Cependant, il n'était pas. Ou plutôt, il n'y était plus. Quelques miettes de pain restaient éparpillées sur la table. Son ventre devait réellement être affamé. La prochaine fois, son frère retiendrait la leçon. Il fallait toujours prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Il rangea les céréales et passa un chiffon pour débarrasser la table des miettes. Dean devait encore retrouver le cadet dans tout le bunker. Il commença donc ses recherches par l'endroit le plus évident, les archives.

Mais Sam n'y était pas. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur pour être sûr qu'il ne se cachait pas derrière un rayon. Rien. Il passa devant la chambre fermée de Sam.

Il ouvrit lentement la porte, découvrant l'intérieur de la pièce en même temps que la lumière du couloir s'infiltrant dans l'espace sombre. Il arrêta la porte lorsqu'il atteignit le pied du lit. Une forme donnait de l'ampleur aux draps.

Dean devina que c'était les pieds de son frère. Et la folle envie de venir le réveiller en sursaut le démangea. Il fit un pas dans la pièce, puis un autre jusqu'à pouvoir frôler le pied du lit.

Bizarrement, quelque chose l'arrêta dans son geste. Il ne savait pas quoi. Et pour cette raison inconnue, il sortit silencieusement de la pièce, laissant son petit frère finir sa nuit. Même si midi avait déjà été passé.

Il pourrait toujours venir le réveiller quand il aurait fini de faire la cuisine.

Plus tard, dans l'après-midi, il regarda sans s'arrêter « La clinique des cœurs brisés ».

Au final, c'était un dimanche plutôt tranquille.

Sauf que...

-Sam ? Garth vient d'appeler. Ça te dit trois disparus dans le Mississippi ?

-Pourquoi Garth croit que c'est une affaire pour nous ?

-Les victimes ont disparu dans une grande surface, pile sous une caméra de surveillance.

-Tu conduis.


End file.
